Dangerous
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Helena Harper estaba alli por vacaciones, Chuck Greene junto con su hija Katey por trabajo. Cuando la pesadilla se desata en Fortune City ambos deben recorrer cada centímetro de la ciudad en busca del medicamento que salvara la vida de Katey...el preciado Zombrex.


**Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**

_Regalo de amigo invisible para **IRODINO81**._

_Crossover:_ Resident Evil/Dead Rising 2

_Canción en la que se basa:_ "Dangerous"-Roxette

_Personajes que participan:_ Helena Harper, Chuck Greene

* * *

><p>Fortune City, una ciudad al más puro estilo "Las Vegas". Nueva, novedosa, cuna de la juventud y el capitalismo que reinaban la nueva época de oro en los juegos de casino...o al menos eso había sido hasta hace 12 horas, cuando la ciudad se había infestado de zombies en camisetas hawaianas y bermudas, de locos psicópatas que rondaban las tiendas, centros comerciales y ellos habían sido encerrados en un improvisado bunker donde debían esperar 72 horas por la llegada del ejercito.<p>

Helena Harper, para su suerte o desgracia se encontraba en Fortune City esa noche. Había ganado boletos para la inauguración de un casino, de forma que había estado disfrutando hasta ese momento de unas merecidas vacaciones después de todo el desastre acaecido en China. Nadia sabía como ni quien había comenzado todo, pero comenzó.

Fue después de la transmisión en vivo de esa horrible competición llamada "Terror es Reality", donde luchadores fracasados, enfermos sociales y ex-estrellas del motocross competían por ver quien destrozaba mas zombies. Ella había estado en el mismo casino donde se llevaba a cabo la competición, de forma que había tenido que luchar por su vida para salir de allí y llegar junto con el resto de los refugiados al bunker preparado para tal contingencia.

Fue allí donde lo vio, había estado compitiendo en el programa, su nombre era Chuck Greene, en su mejor época había sido un gran competidor de motocross, pero hoy día era apenas un nombre en la hoja de invitados. Al principio ella creyó que sería como cualquier otro competidor: prepotente y engreído, más con el paso de las horas se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

Ahora, doce horas después y gracias a una salida de emergencia que el comisario Sullivan les había abierto, recorrían todos los casinos, farmacias y tiendas de autoservicio de Fortune para buscar la tan necesitada inyección de Zombrex que debía recibir Katey, la hija de Chuck.

La castaña miro al rubio mientras revisaba los mostradores de una farmacia, durante las últimas horas el motociclista le había evocado un poco a León, más que por figura o porte, por la manera en que se movía y solventaba las situaciones que se encontraba, allí en Fortune no tenían ningún arma de fuego, mas Chuck había demostrado una impresionante habilidad para crear armas útiles a partir de cosas tan simples como cuchillos, guantes de box y cinta de ducto.

La forma en que se movía era también sumamente parecida, igual de temeraria, igual de decidida, tal vez fuera solo esa imperiosa necesidad de conseguir el Zombrex para su única hija, tal vez fuera la temeridad y valentía natural que caracterizaba a todos los motociclistas de competencia, tal vez solo era la mirada igual de seria y segura que ambos poseían, pero fuera lo que fuera, aquel hombre le recordaba al agente.

**[You pack your bag, you take control.**  
><strong>You're moving into my heart and into my soul.]<strong>

Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse, en buscar el medicamento para la pequeña, pues debían administrárselo en 4 horas más

–nada aun Chuck?- pregunto mientras ella misma revisaba cajas ocultas en la bodega

–Nada…se lo llevaron todo…probablemente esos saqueadores de la segunda planta- se meso el cabello pensando mientras se ponía los guantes de box de nuevo –vamos…creo que hay un autoservicio cerca del estacionamiento sur-

El rubio la miro con los ojos encendidos, su determinación a registrar cada tienda en busca de Zombrex le provoco un escalofrió en la espina, no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, por un momento se sintió identificada con esa emoción que el emitía, se recordó a si misma tratando de salvar a su hermana, estaba segura que tenia la misma mirada que el.

**[Get out of my way! Get out of my sight!**  
><strong>I won't be walking on thin ice to get through the night.]<strong>

Salieron de vuelta a los pasillos de la plaza que recorrían, y se movieron a gran velocidad tratando de evitar el enfrentamiento cara a cara con la horda de muertos que infestaban el lugar, el iba delante de ella con los guantes preparados para golpear y cortar como si fueran las garras de un animal salvaje, ella en su espalda pudo ver su arma de reserva: un bate de beisbol al que había llenado de clavos, idéntico al que ella misma llevaba en las manos.

Dio el primer golpe con los guantes, directo al rostro del zombie que salió a su encuentro, ella lo respaldo evitando que un segundo infectado lo atacara por el costado, estaban cerca del supermercado, por lo que el rubio tomo un carrito perdido de su lugar y lo utilizo para cargar como un tanque contra los zombies que aun quedaban entre ellos y el autoservicio, ella fue detrás de el a corta distancia, ayudándolo a empujar en cuanto los zombies fueron demasiado numerosos para que el pudiera solo.

El carrito volcó tirando a todos esos muertos en el proceso, y ellos dieron la última carrera al autoservicio, donde se abarricaron detrás de unos estantes ya apilados hasta que los zombies perdieron el interés en ellos y pudieron comenzar a recorrer la tienda en busca del tan preciado medicamento.

**[Hey, where's you work? What's your game?**  
><strong>I know your business but I don't know your name...]<strong>

La tienda de autoservicio era grande y llena de productos de todo tipo, aunque en ese momento no poseía ya gran cosa, pues los saqueadores la habían limpiado ya. Al pasar por la sección de niños Helena no pudo evitar tomar una de las pocas muñecas que quedo, sonrió levemente y la guardo dentro de su chamarra, la pequeña Katey estaba asustada y temerosa en aquel bunker, y aun más con su padre ausente, por lo que imagino que sería un buen presente para tranquilizarla.

Chuck le sonrió al leer las intenciones que ella tenía, agradecido de toda la ayuda y atenciones que la castaña estaba teniendo para con su pequeña hija. Continuaron hasta la farmacia del autoservicio, donde comenzaron a revisar cada estante, caja, repisa y mostrador en busca del zombrex.

Su búsqueda se vio interrumpida cuando una congregación de zombies corrieron en su dirección, Helena tomo los guantes de box del rubio y salto por encima del mostrador

–tu sigue buscando! Yo me encargo de ellos!- golpeo a uno directo en la cara como anteriormente había visto hacer al rubio, los cuchillos entraron fácilmente, y de una patada separo de nuevo la mano enguantada del asqueroso ser.

Chuck por unos segundos se le quedo mirando desde detrás del mostrador, sorprendido de la forma en que se enfrentaba a la horda, desde que la conoció en el bunker le había parecido una mujer fuerte, pero con cada enfrentamiento se sorprendía mas y mas de ver su valentía y habilidad, y aun más de lo impresionantemente bella que se veía incluso en esa situación, como si el fragor de la batalla y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas la dotaran de un algo extra que era sumamente cautivante.

**[Hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous.**  
><strong>She's got what it takes to make ends meet,<strong>  
><strong>the eyes of a lover that hit like heat.<strong>  
><strong>You know she's a little bit dangerous.]<strong>

Continuo revisando los anaqueles no queriendo perder más el valioso tiempo que Helena estaba ganando para él, cada vez mas furioso y desesperado de no encontrar lo que buscaba, no fue sino hasta que uno de los zombies golpeo un estante exterior que la tapa de uno de los ductos de ventilación cayo, revelando su precioso tesoro oculto: Dos cajas de Zombrex bien ocultas en su interior.

Helena miro el medicamento –Chuck! Allí!- señalo la ventilación mientras llamaba la atención del rubio.

–si! Finalmente!- salto por encima del mostrador, viendo mas zombies acercarse. Pensó rápidamente como tomar el medicamento y a la vez evitar ser devorados y tomo una rápida decisión –Helena! Sube tú! Yo los distraigo!-

La castaña miro a Chuck adelantarse mientras tomaba el bate en su espalda, ella ya lo había visto actuar con semejante arma y entendió que si querían una oportunidad, debían seguir su plan, así que empujo al zombie que aun bloqueaba su camino y lo utilizo de impulso para saltar a un estante, desde donde se movió en una rápida carrera para llegar a la ventilación. En la puerta de la tienda, Chuck apelaba a toda su fuerza bruta destrozando la cabeza de cada infectado que se le cruzaba.

Helena tomo las dos cajas de Zombrex y observo la situación, desde su ángulo podía ver al rubio machacando a cada muerto con furia, Tomando alguna clase de venganza por una situación que lo había llevado a la ruina, una situación que él no había deseado contar, y que ella no estaba segura de querer conocer, una situación que marcaria únicamente aquel parecido emocional que ambos tenían.

**[You turn around, so hot and dry.**  
><strong>You're hiding under a halo, your mouth is alive.<strong>  
><strong>Get out of my way! Get out of my sight!<strong>  
><strong>I'm not attracted go-go deeper tonight.]<strong>

Volviendo a enfocarse, guardo el medicamento junto a la muñeca en el interior de su chamarra, salto de vuelta al primer anaquel que uso de pasillo y sujetandose de una de las luces del techo comenzó a empujarlo

–Chuck! Quítate del camino!- Empujo con todas sus fuerzas ese estante, que cayó sobre los zombies que aun quedaban bloqueándoles el camino y les permitía una ruta de escape

El rubio apenas y tuvo tiempo de apartarse, saltando a un costado mientras el enorme anaquel caía, comenzó a correr por encima del mismo, seguido de Helena que lo alcanzo de casi un salto. Ambos forzaron la carrera más intensa de todas, tratando de llegar a la salida de emergencia del bunker sin un enfrentamiento más.

Helena había perdido ya los guantes de box, inutilizados después de tantos golpes, su propio bate se había quedado en el autoservicio y el bate de Chuck no resistiría más golpes. Durante un momento pareció que lograrían llegar sin ningún problema, mas la amarga sorpresa de una congregación de infectados los recibió en la puerta del sótano de mantenimiento que debían cruzar para llegar al bunker.

Chuck agotado y con un dolor en el costado levanto el bate para jugarse finalmente el todo o nada frente a esa puerta, negándose a darse por vencido, Helena al ver la frustración apoderarse de su rostro comenzó a mirar alrededor, no dispuesta a dejarse vencer por la situación, habían llegado ya muy lejos, no permitiría que la detuvieran ahora.

Y allí, a apenas unos metros, la respuesta a todo, el cadáver del último psicópata que enfrentaron, sosteniendo aun la podadora con cuchillos que había usado de arma contra ellos. Corrió por ella y la levanto sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, encendió el aparato y cargo contra los zombies dispuesta a limpiar el camino, Chuck apenas y podía creer lo que veía.

**[Hold on tight, you know she's a little bit dangerous.**  
><strong>She's got what it takes to make ends meet,<strong>  
><strong>the eyes of a lover that hit like heat.<strong>  
><strong>You know she's a little bit dangerous.]<strong>

Pedazos de zombie volaron en todas direcciones, Chuck solo pudo atinar a cubrirse con los brazos para evitar que la carne, sangre y tripas de los infectados cayeran en su rostro, Helena movía la podadora en todas direcciones, limpiando la puerta de cualquier presencia zombie, por su mente solo pasaba la esperanza de salvar a esa pequeña niña que le recordaba tanto a su hermana. A ella no había podido salvarla, pero Katey aun tenía una oportunidad.

Traspasaron las puertas del sótano de mantenimiento y volvieron a bloquearlas con todos lo que pudieron, ambos jadeaban agotados pero aliviados, habían sobrevivido a ese paseo por Fortune. Helena le sonrió a Chuck y le tendió el Zombrex

–Katey estará bien con estas dosis hasta que llegue el ejercito verdad?- pregunto entre jadeos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración

–Si…son dos dosis…justo las que necesita…- aferro con fuerza las cajas del medicamento, sintiendo como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, su pequeña sobreviviría hasta que el ejercito llegara y con ellos la cura definitiva.

Se miraron durante un minuto mientras recuperaban la respiración, en silencio, ella podía leer el agradecimiento en los ojos del motociclista, mismo agradecimiento que ella había sentido por León cuando este le ayudo. No pudo hacer más que sonreír, Chuck era un buen hombre, idéntico a ella, idéntico al agente, pero a la vez distinto de ambos, pues mientras ellos intentaban salvar al mundo, Chuck dedicaba su valor y fuerza a salvar solo un mundo: el mundo que él y su hija habían formado, mientras ellos intentaban salvar a toda la gente del planeta, el solo rogaba por salvar a una…y de alguna forma ella sentía que eso lo elevaba a un nivel incluso superior al propio. Sonrió y tomo al rubio de la mano para comenzar a moverse, ambos temblaban del cansancio, pero finalmente tranquilos de volver al bunker.

Fueron las 72 horas más largas del mundo, encerrados en aquel bunker, sin comunicación con el mundo exterior y sin saber qué pasaba. Cuando el ejército arribó, los pocos sobrevivientes de Fortune, subieron a los helicópteros agradecidos y contentos de que la pesadilla terminara. Para alegría de Helena, varios agentes de la BSAA y del gobierno habían aparecido, entre ellos León, que abogo frente a los médicos especialistas para que la pequeña Katey recibiera la cura definitiva contra el virus zombie que amenazaba con transformarla.

La despedida fue corta, sin rodeos, un abrazo amistoso para Chuck y Katey junto con una promesa de reunirse alguna vez a tomar café, promesa que ambos hicieron aun a sabiendas que probablemente esa sería la última vez que se verían. Un helicóptero los saco junto al resto de los sobrevivientes, mientras ella acompaño a León en otro, lista para recibir el equipo que usaría mientras ayudaba a limpiar esa ciudad y averiguar quién provoco aquella pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que haya sido de su agrado, definitivamente me agrado escribirlo, originalmente Irodino pidió un songfic como regalo de nivel medio y un crossover como regalo de nivel difícil, yo decidí tomar ambos niveles y mezclarlos, nunca habia manejado a Helena como PJ principal y disfrute mucho hacerlo. <strong>

**Espero que hayas disfrutado de este Fic, los saluda Ariakas deseándoles como siempre buenas noches. **


End file.
